


Sex Pollen Cave

by Measured_Words



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Consensual Sex Pollen, Everything on Altea is Trying to Kill You, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Zarkon, Sex Pollen, Strength Kink, maybe crack maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: There is a cave on Altea.  There is something in the cave that Alfor needs to make the Black Lion.  He asks Zarkon to help him get it... but there's just one little catch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Longpig, this is entirely her fault. What have I done. Probably I could come up with a better title, but let's just call a spade a spade here, folks.

“Zarkon, I need your help.”

The Galran king regarded his Altean counterpart calmly. “For your project?”

“Yes. The Lion is nearly complete but there is one component that we need. It can only be harvested from one particular location, but it is too dangerous to go alone.”

Zarkon nodded, waiting for Alfor to go on - he seemed uncharacteristically hesitant. And he had plenty of loyal Alteans who would surely volunteer to support him on a dangerous mission…. So why him?

Alfor frowned, and cleared his throat, a slight flush colouring his brown cheeks. “In addition to the usual dangers, the cave where the component is located contains some…. Unusual chemical and psychic properties.”

The usual dangers of Altea, he meant. Altea, like its people, was deceptively beautiful. The place was a deathtrap. Even the atmospheric conditions could kill you on a good day. It was no wonder the Alteans were so strong and powerful, and none more so than their king. He may look slight compared to a Galra soldier, but Zarkon had seen him crush anodized Valridium with his bare hands. It was one of the many things Zarkon admired about him. “Unusual how.”

Alfor coughed, looking away. “It produces a strong aphrodisiac effect. Because of the psychic resonance…. It can’t simply be filtered out.” When he had finished speaking, he looked back to Zarkon, his gaze steady once again.

Zarkon regarded his friend anew. Yes, he had long admired the Altean king, but he had never expected a chance to know him more intimately. Alfor had held himself aloof, an extended mourning period for his wife giving him a perfect excuse to hold at arm’s length any who tried to get too close. But they had spent so much time together building this lion, that he had suspected those barriers to be weakening. He nodded slowly. “Of course, my friend. I understand how important this is.” There was no sense saying more - it could only lead to awkwardness.

. . .

Zarkon didn’t know the name of the large Altean predators they had fought on the way to the cave, but the battle had been invigorating. Now they’d arrived, and he saw Alfor hesitate at the entrance. It reminded him of what other price, besides the crystals they had come to harvest, lay inside.

“Come, Alfor.” Alfor had claimed it was dangerous to enter alone, later explaining that it was too difficult for individuals to break the power of the cave. Zarkon wasn’t completely convinced - they were both exceptionally strong willed - but he would soon learn whether Alfor was. He strode boldly forward. 

The effects were not sublte. His blood was already up from the combat, which probably didn’t help. He felt warm, beyond the exertion. His armour felt tight, and overly contraining. When he looked back to see if Alfor had followed, his mouth felt dry. The cave’s power was potent, indeed. Alfor came directly to him, and they reached for each other with no further preamble.

Alfor showed no restraint in tearing off pieces of his armor. Zarkon didn’t stop him despite knowing it would be difficult to refit in this condition, and that they would no doubt need to fight their way back out.

“I just need…” Alfor said, as his bare fingers peeled back Zarkon’s epaulette, popping it free.

Zarkon silenced the rest of the sentence by smothering Alfor’s lips with his own. He knew what they both needed. Alfor didn’t resist, his grip tightening as he made a sound that was almost a growl in the back of his throat.

How long had it been, for either of them? Too long… Too dedicated to the needs of their people. But not now.

Zarkon was no weakling, and he typically towered over the Altean king. But as they kissed he felt himself being pushed back as Alfor grew taller - still shorter, but more equal. Yes - this would make things much easier. Better. He smiled as Alfor tried to push him back against the wall. Yes, he wanted this, and had for some time, but the challenge was important too, and he resisted, if only to hear him make that sound again. Alfor attacked his chest piece instead, tearing it free and tossing it to the ground behind them.

“I need to remember….the crystals, Zarkon,” he said, pushing again. Zarkon, caught off guard by the comment, stepped back, and Alfor had him up against the wall, lips on Zarkon’s neck, one hand on his chest, the other tearing free the rest of the outer layers of armour - his codpiece, his greeves, anything he could reach. 

The hair of his short beard was pleasantly scratchy, and Zarkon wanted more. It was his turn now - he knew how the Altean armor was fitted, and all its weak points. He removed it, piece by piece, holding Alfor down as needed, and loosing his long white hair from its bindings. Soon, they were both free of constraints, taking turns to hold each other down and take what they wanted. 

Alfor had hair on his head, on his chin, and around his large, erect, cock. Other than that, his dark brown body was entirely smooth, other than the ripples of lean muscles. It was not what was considered attractive for Galra men, who tended to sport groomed patches of soft fur on their chests, back, arms and legs. But Alfor was exotically beautiful, and Zarkon had never wanted any Galra the way he wanted Alfor. It was his turn to make undignified rumblings in the back of his throat as Alfor ran his strong hands through the patch of dark purple hair that ran from the base of his neck all the way down to his thighs. In return, he cupped Alfor’s ass, feeling the tight muscles, and imagining what was to come next.

Here, despite the cave’s effects, he still possessed some uncertainty. Yes, they clearly wanted each other - but how were they to proceed? If preferences differed, would there be a real contest to each ensure they got what they wanted? He could barely form coherent thoughts, let alone sentences, and they had not discussed this extensively.

But Alfor seemed to know what he wanted for now, nuzzling his face into Zarkon’s chest, his hand running over his hard cock, gripping it tightly. Was this some other Altean power? It would not surprise him to learn they had some special sexual intuition, to anticipate and fulfill their partners desires. Would Alfor find him lacking if he could not reciprocate? He couldn’t worry about that now, not the way Alfor was touching him, stroking his cock, his fur, his lips grazing across his sensitive nipples, closing around them, teeth nipping at their tips. 

Zarkon growled, hand on Alfor’s shoulders, forcing him to his knees. Alfor grunted as he landed, then leaned forward, lips closing around the head of Zarkon’s member. Despite his shapeshifting, he was still a smaller man, and his small lips made it look even larger. The sight was irresistible, and Zarkon did not hold himself back. Instead he gripped Alfor by the hair and forced himself deeper into the Altean king’s mouth. It was incredible, better than he could have imagined, and he growled more fiercely and Alfor gagged around his girth.

Feeling Alfor’s lips slide along his shaft as he pushed into his hot mouth was a perfect warm up, but it wasn’t all he wanted. He let Alfor bring him close to the edge before he let go of his hair, ready for whatever came next. Alfor braced on this hands and knees for barely an instant before he sprang. His normally calm blue eyes flashed a deep violet for an instant, and Zarkon found himself shoved back up against the wall. Alfor had aimed perfectly, wrapping his arms around Zarkon’s thighs, and now, again showing his incredible, exhilarating strength, he lifted Zarkon up as he stood. 

Zarkon’s fur provided some cushioning as Alfor pressed him back into the hard wall of the cave. He spread Zarkon’s cheeks, but gave no further warning before lowering him onto his own thick, hard cock.

Alteans were magical creatures, after all, and Zarkon was not surprised at how easily the thick head pushed his way inside. It felt slick, as though Alfor had been dripping, ready and eager for this all along. It stretched his ass, eliciting a purring groan that Zarkon couldn’t be sure had come from him or Alfor.

“Yess,” he hissed, “Finally…” That was him. He wanted Alfor to know - to have no doubt - that this desire was more than just the cave’s effects. He’d never met anyone who challenged him in such a satisfying way as Alfor, and he had known that sex would be no different. He would conquer the galaxy to keep Alfor this way - his like no other. This Lion project had brought them closer than Zarkon had ever felt to anyone, and it seemed fitting that this union was part of, even required for, its completion. The Black Lion would be their union, too, and he would give control over to Alfor for that as well, and could not imagine regretting it.

“Yes, Zarkon,” Alfor said his words muffled and strained. “Finally.” Their eyes met as Alfor buried his enlarged cock to the hilt inside of him. There were no words to describe the feelings between them, and no more were exchanged.

Instead, Alfor slowly withdrew, only slam more fiercely back into his ass, knowing again exactly what he wanted. Zarkon ran a hand through Alfor’s hair, curling the other around his throat so that he couldn’t look away. The pounding seemed to last forever, proving that Altean endurance could match Altean strength and Galra insatiability. The slow strokes pushed up against all his pleasure centers, and his spit-slicked cock brushed along Alfor’s smooth stomach. 

As his need grew more desperate, Zarkon tightened his grip. The cue was taken, and Alfor picked up his pace, reaming into him urgently, letting go of his control as Zarkon closed his hand around his throat. His breath came in stuttered gasps as they both neared the edge, but Alfor held out until Zarkon could not, and the came together, collapsing against each other in a pile of limbs. They slumped together against the wall, Alfor cradled against Zarkon as he gasped for breath freely, Zarkon stroking his sweaty hair. 

Things seemed clear in the afterglow, and though it seemed a secondary issue, Zarkon remembered to reach up and snap a cluster of crystals from the wall before leaning down to kiss Alfor again. The scattered remains of their damaged armor and ruined clothes were mixed with older clothing discards from previous couples who had found reason to brave the cave’s strange properties. It would be a tough fight to make it back to the ship, but despite the exertion, he felt invigorated by what they shared. There would be other times to sort out what happened between them, but looking down at the man in his arms, Zarkon was confident that whatever may come, they were bound together now. Together, they could accomplish anything. He was sure that Alfor felt the same.


End file.
